


Partners in crime

by Ceciliedr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliedr/pseuds/Ceciliedr
Summary: Humanity longs since develop past its limits or so they say. Now they are back to living more or less like they used to back in the 1800 hundreds. Most evidence of the past has been destroyed, what remains it hard to come by.Lance and Pidge belong to the noble families and as such was forced to marry each other. But they don't what to follow the rules, and secretly don't. They may not have any romantic interest in each other, but they are still partners in crime.But will their nack for pranks and rulebreaking end up with more trouble than they bargained for?





	1. The ball

Pidge sneaks through the crowd toward Lance and quietly curses the dress she is forced to wear. The ballroom is festively decorated with light and large amounts of fabric. Lance gives her, his signature big smile as she goes to her toes and presses a light kiss to his cheek. 

The surrounding people smiles and whistle of them. Pidge knows why. They are known as one of the most successful pairings in this royale circus. In a world of arranged marriages, they are a fairytale come true. Proof that love can be found, even in this situation. It just a shame is all a lie.

Pidge, known to the public as Katie, sends her husband of five years a devious smile, just as lord Hykler spits his exquisite cake all over the dance floor. 

Lance snuffles his laughter behind a hand, but it only masks some of his noises and makes him sound like a strangled pig. Pidge sends him a wink and gives his arm a squeeze. When Lance can breathe again, he whispers conspiratorially in her ear.

“Your latest concoction?” Pidge shrugs, with the most innocent mine she can muster. The rest of the guests, can't seem to decide whether to look disgusted or laugh. A lot of them send there own cake worried looks. 

For years at nearly every party, there have been one or more infected drinks and food, and nobody can figure out why or how. It's a mystery only two people know the solution to.

Lance rolls his eyes good-natured of her and Pidge gives her best friend an elbow in the side. In the miserable world of the nobles, she got lucky. When she at the age of 14 was told, she was to marry a noble son she had never met. She tried everything to get out of it, in vain. 

It later turned out, that Lance was just as much against it all as her. So instead of a controlling husband, she got a friend and a partner in crime. As long as the rest of the world sees them as husband and wife, they are left alone. Not that they leave everybody else alone.

Pidges aunt spits her wine all over the buffet table and Pidge have to lean on Lance to not collapse with laughter. Not that he fare much better. Just because their marriage ended well, doesn't mean their families and society are forgiven for forcing them into it.


	2. Waterballons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance go on a picnic in the royal forest, and they are up to something.

“Finally it's over.” Pidge drops down on the bed with a slight sigh, the madras dips slightly under her weight.

Lance unties his tie and tosses in on the floor. “We have tried worse.”

“Says you.” Pidge glares at him. “You're not the one trapped in this monstrosity.” She gestures towards the constricting dress.

“Want me to let you out?”

“Please.” She rolls onto her stomach and lets Lance go to war on the many laces on the back. She sighs again when the corset finally loosens. Cursed torture devices. She doesn't know who was craziest, the inventer or whoever thought bringing them back was a good idea. Sadistisk bastards. She is ready to bet the family fortune, that neither of them was ever forced to wear one.

“Better?” Lance rubs soothings circles into her back. Before he begins to massage the sore mussels through the fabric of her underdress. Pidge just grunts and enjoy his strong fingers. “It's late, and my hot chocolate doesn't hold a candle to Hunks, but I can still make you some." Pidge mumbles something incoherent into the bedding, but the words please and thank you is definitely among the noise, so Lances head towards the kitchen. Albeit after he gets out of the rigid formal clothing.

Pidge finds the energy to change into nightclothes, soft pants, and a blouse, there is way to big. No nightdresses for her, thank you very much. She is buried in the soft duvets, by the time Lance returns with two steaming mugs in his hands.

“Your gonna sleep here tonight?” He asks and crawls into the gigantic bed, miraculously enough without spilling.

“I don't want to move, so unless you want to carry me?” Pidge gratefully accepts the mug. A big smile splits her face in two, at the divine taste of chocolate.

Lance makes a grimace “No way.”

“I'm not that heavy.” Pidge swats at him.

“Never said you were,” he winks playfully at her “but you are like a koala bear when you are sleepy, refuses to let go.” Lance takes a sip of his own mug and immediately after have to dodge a pillow.

“Liar.” Pidge swats at him again.

“It's the honest truth.” Lance dodges another attack. Luckily Pidge is too tired for further warfare right now. But Lance recognizes the look that means; you are gonna pay for this later.

Lance lets his back sink into the pillows “is everything ready for the day after tomorrow?”

“Almost, we just need to fill them.”

“Is it just gonna be water?”

Pidge smiles insidious “that would be too easy.” They finish drinking the chocolate and Lance goes through his skincare routine, before they go to sleep, on either side of the giant bed. And no matter what Pidge is claiming, Lance lies completely still during the night. Like he always does.

\--II--

“Just look at them,” whisper yells lady Nyma to the closes people. “Can hardly keep their hands off each other.” The bystanders frown at them, when Lances drags his laughing wife into the forest. But even though nobody will admit it out loud, a lot of them envies the loving pair. And wishes a similar relationship for them self.

“You think the suspect anything?” Lance asks, as the reach the catapult.

“Not in the least.” Pidge grins diabolically at the sight of her latest inventions, made with a little help from Hunk. She normally hates to get up early, but today it's gonna be worth it.

Lance carefully picks up one of the balloons. “You guys never cease to amaze me.” He puts it back. “I still can't believe you made all of this.”

“You did help us build the catapult.” Pidge gives him a smile. Knowing that Lance will stop paying attention, if she tries to explain the science behind it all. Not to say he is stupid, it's just not his thing. “Are the sharpshooter ready to defend his title?”

Now is Lance turn to present a devilishly smile “just point me at the target.”

Pidge finds the binoculars. They are far enough into the forest to remain unnoticed, especially with their camouflage net installed in front of them. Another of Pidges inventions, they need to spoil another hurt soon, the noble hunters make the funniest faces. On top of a hill like they are, they still have a clear view of the targets.

“What do you say we start with lord Raht?”

Lance laughs “wich ammunition?”

“Let us stick with water for now.”

“One piece of seoked Raht coming right up.” Lance pull the string back on their mini catapult, or slingshoot as Pidge calls it. With Pidges instructions it's easy to spot him through the trees. It's almost too easy. Lance lets go. They watch the nearly see-through ballon travel through the air and hit him smack in the middle of his forehead. It burst and soaks his prestigious jacket and carefully stilled hair. It sticks lifelessly to his head. The bystander's gaps horrified, but soon smiles tuck at their mouths. Raht is just standing there, mouth hanging open and starring confused into the air.

Lance and Pidge laugh of his expression, trying and failing to mimic it, until Pidge spots madam Dayak. The courts strictest teacher. Know for her old school methods, as she likes to call them. Pidge has a lot of other names for them. All the kids of the court have sooner or later received lessons under her watch. She is the worst. Pidges doesn't even have to say anything, just point her out to Lance. He has also had the questionable pleasure of her teaching.

“We only have one with fish intestines and blood to go with it, does she deserve the honor?” Pidge troms her fingers against her chin shortly, before she mirrors Lance merciless grin.

“Absolutely.”

Dayak actually screams, when the disgusting ballon makes contact with the top of her head and sends intestines plus blood cascading down her shoulders. Lance tumbles over with laughter, when a bigger piece rests on her upturn nose. The blood runs down her thin face, before her read and grey dress absorbs it. That will never be clean again. Pidge claps a hand over her mouth and does the same to Lance, a bit worried that anyone can hear them. Even tho it's unlikely.

They picnic-goers sends worried looks towards the sky, and whispers to each other. They probably won't get away with much more today, one or two shots more at the max. After several long minutes, after they finally stop laughing, Pidge raises the binoculars again and grimace at the sight of the latest guests to arrive. Lance recognize that look.

“Who is it?” She just hands him the binoculars.

Lance frown “poor Allura.”

“I know, you don't get more unlucky than that.” Pidges shakes her head sadly. She has only spoken with princess Allura a few time, but she seemed friendly enough. At some point she envied the princess, because she is a few summers older than Lance and still unmarried. But that was before she got engaged to the Galra prins.

“I wonder if she even knows?” Lance questions, Pidge shrugs. At first glance, Lotor seams both polite and charming. They only know better, do to a long habit at listening by the door and sniff around where they have no right to be. Pidge takes the binoculars back and studies Allura trough the lenses.

“I'm not sure. She is smiling, but to me is seems forced and more polite than anything else. And her back is way to straight, for her to be relaxed.”

Lances poke her in the side. “You only notice that because you are a genius.”

“And because we are both familiar with the court's fake masks of politeness and facade.” Pidges squirms under his finger. Lance gives her a sad smile, before his entire face light up in a broad grin. Pidge recognize it with growing horror and poorly consult delight. Is a smile that means mischief and possibility for big trouble.

“Want to give her something to laugh at?”

Pidge eyes him warily “what are you proposing?”

“Lotor.” Lance holds up a water balloon, one of them they filled with the leftover potato-water after last nights dinner. Not the worst in their arsenal, but still.

“He is a prince.” She points out. Lance rolls his eyes.

“You heart how he treats the staff behind closed doors, he deserves worse.” Pidge wholeheartedly agrees. But it can still get them in enormous trouble. Their other victims are long gone, probably in an attempt to save face. A few guests still throw nerves glances at the sky. They don't have much time left.

“Fine, but it's the last shot today.” Lance raises his hand in a mock salute and sends her a big smile. Pidge know they should quit while they are ahead, but the temptation is too big. Lance carefully takes aim, before he lets go of the ballon with scary precision. But there is one thing they didn't account for, or someone. Allura's personal guard, sir Shiro.

“Damn it,” Lance mutters. When Shiro's sword cuts through the ballon midair and spreads its contents over both himself and Lotor. They don't linger to see the reaction. Lance overturns the nets over the inventions, they will come back for them later, and grips Pidges hand, dragging her along through the woods.

The sprints as fast as they can, taking into account Pidges dress and shorter legs. They finally stop, close to where they first entered the forest. Lance kinda just want to flee the crime scene altogether, but it will only be more suspicious if they don't return to the picnic.

“At least we don't have to think about our cover.” Lance gasps out, supporting his hands on his knees for a few seconds. He carts a hand trough Pidges long hair, making it into even more of a mess. Pinching her red cheeks. Pidges bats his hand away with an annoyed look.

“We are in so much trouble.” She begins to make his clothes into an even bigger mess. “How could Shiro even see the ballon, they are as good as see-through and it literally came out of the sky.”

“I've heard he should be good, but...” Lance shrugs “there is a reason he is the one that looks after the princess.”

Pidge looks around them, but don't see anybody “we are staying clear of him in the future.” It's not a question and Lance agrees.

“Ready?” He offers her an arm. Pidge takes a deep breath and nods.

“Ready.” She takes the arm and all but plasters herself to Lance's side. While her brain runs scenario after scenario on all that can go wrong, he is a calming presence. As they emerge from the forest, Lance finds her hand and give it a calming squeeze. His eyes are full of so much brotherly love, that it brings a smile to her lips. The other nobles send them and their disheveled appearance smirks, poorly concealed behind wineglass and fans. But it just means their cover is working. But Pidge can feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up and avoids looking in Shiro's direction. They have to be more careful in the future.

“When we get home, I'm gonna get Hunk to make cake until we both cracks,” Lance mutters into her ear. And Pidge can contain her smile. If you ask Lance, most things can be solved with Hunks amazing cooking. Maybe he is one to something, it has certainly never hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts about this story :-)


	3. The start of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot got in the way of pranks. But don’t worry, there will be more in the future. Enjoy the chapter :-)

“How is it going?” Lance is pacing back and forth, being very much not helpful, something the others have informed him of several times. He eyes the empty platter, ones containing Hunks delicious muffins with a sigh.

“We are nearly there.” Hunk says, much more informing than Pidge, who doesn't even look up from the work. Lance’s eyes dart around in the secret workspace, where Pidge bed is shoved aside in the corner. A perfect example of her opinion of sleep. Half the technology spread around in here, he has no idea what's supposed to do. Even the two tech genesis don’t fully understand it all. But Lance still know that everything in the room is hella illegal. Like, get thrown in a creepy dungeon for the rest of your life kind of illegal. Well, there is a reason this is a secret room, that only the three of them and Shay knows about.

Lance attention goes to their latest project, if Hunk and Pidge get that old computer to work, it will be even more impressive than the generator they built three years ago. Lance had thought electricity was a myth, something the royals was rumored to command in dire needs. Just like Hunk and Pidge to prove everybody wrong.

The blaring of the alarm makes him jump on the spot, Hunk actually falls off his chair, and Pidge looks up from the work in front of her.

“That was the front door.”

“Are we expecting someone?” He doesn't think so. Pidge shakes her head.

“Oh no, what if they have found out it was you at the picnic.” Hunks brown skin has turned unnaturally pale. He scrambles to get back up. Lance kind of regrets telling him about it to begin with. But the picnic was a week ago, it wouldn't take them that long, right?

“I’m sure we are in the clear.” Lance puts a hand on his big friend's shoulder.

“Maybe someone should actually go check?” Pidge suggest, already back to work.

“And by someone you mean me, right?”

“mmh”

“And if it’s trouble and I get taken away?”

“I will mourn you.” She still hasn't looked up.

Lance rolls his eyes. “What a devoted wife.”

“Don’t you know it,” he can hear the smile in her voice. “Time is ticking.”

“Yeah yeah I’m going.” Lance hurries out the door, and sprints down the stairs in the tiny hallway. Before opening the secret doorway. When it swings closed behind him, it looks like any other wooden bookcase in the library.

He hears the insistent knocking on the front door, before he even makes it down the second-floor stairs. Their manor is pretty far out of the city, so they don’t often get visitors. Shay is also still at the market for that same reason.

“I’m coming!” Lance shouts, hoping to stop the noise. He’s still in pajamas pants and a blouse. Not exactly appropriate clothes for a nobel, but he doesn't have time to change. Lance grimace, hopefully, it’s nobody important. 

“Hold your horses,” he says as he opens the big wooden door, or at least half of it. Lance freezes, heart trying it’s damn best to hammer right out of his chest. For on the other sight of the door is Shiro, not in armor, but terrifying nonetheless. Oh crap.

“Lance right?” The tall man offers up a smile.

“Yeah.” He manages to get out. Why the hell is Shiro here? He seems friendly enough, considering Lance isn't in handcuffs yet. But there is literally no good reason for the country's best knight to be at his doorstep.

“I’m Shiro,” who doesn't know who Shiro is? “and this is Keith.” Shiro moves to show another man behind him. Lance blinks and does a double take. The young man behind Shiro is absolutely gorgeous. Pale skin, muscles visible under the fabric of his shirt. Ink black hair and a stunning face. But what really has Lance starring is those eyes, seemingly violet in color. Lance has know he is bisexual for years, but if not, one look at that man and he would have been sure.

“Okay.” Lance finally remember it’s rude to stare and turn his attention back to Shiro. Still clueless as to what they are doing here.

“You were at the picnic last week right?”

“Ye-yeah.” Lance sinks, glad his brown skin will cover up how the blood drains from his face at the words. At least a little, hopefully enough. Trying his damn best not to panic, and only succeeding partly, he meets Shrios eyes. “Why?” He asks, ignoring the overwhelming sound of his pounding heart. Can’t they hear it too?

“You may have noticed some … strange occurrences. Since things like that have been happening for some time, your family have started to worry about your safety.” Lance is frowning at the words. One on side, it doesn't appear anyone suspects them of being behind it all, with is great. On the other, his family rarely cares about him, besides pestering him and Pidge about getting children, something that will never happen. Shiro continues.

“Since you insist on not moving,”

Yeah, moving in with more of his family or to the castle, not happening. Way too many prying eyes and people trying to control them. Plus Lance likes their house.

“Your dad instead insisted you add a guard to the household.”

“Sorry what?” Lance stares at the knight. Currently the only members of the household besides him and Pidge are Hunk and Shay. Which is also all they need, the manor is not that big. Yes, they have a driver on the payroll to, but he lives with his family and only comes when they send for him. Hunk and Shay are more like family than servants anyway, they still do their jobs and gets paid, but Lance values them both over any blood relative. Besides both of them are in on the secrets. Having a stranger living here, Lance can’t even begin to think about the consequences that will ensure.

“Keith will be joining the household from today, as you guard.” Shiro nods toward the back haired man, wich Lance only now notices have a sword hanging from his hip. He also has a back slung over one shoulder. They are in so much trouble.

“There is really no need for it.” Lance tries.

Shiro's smile is still friendly “ your dad insisted, an I can personally guarantee for Keith’s skills.” His tone doesn't invite to further objections, but what else can Lance do? Keith has crossed his arms over his broad chest, looking slightly uncomfortable, that makes two of them.

“I’m sure his more than capable, but we don’t have any need for a guard.” Lance is still talking to them, or rather Shiro, though the cracked door. Not very polite, but what else can he do? Inviting them in is a no go, Pidge and Hunk are still in the workshop. He doesn’t want to explain why he is here alone, or risk the guest seeing them come out of a bookshelf.

“Lance,” Shiro’s voice is firm, “I'm afraid you don’t get much of a choice in the matter.” Lance can feel his shoulders slump, course Shiro is right, if his family insist there is not much to be done. If he could just go against their wishes in the open, he and Pidge would have never gotten married to begin with. Lance also isn't keen on having Shiro stick around for to long. No offense, but he is too good, too big a risk.

“Then I guess you should come in.” Lance looks at Keith as he opens the door fully. At this point resisting it further will do nothing but raise suspicion. Hopefully, Pidge and Hunk are already out, or he will have to come up with one hell of an excuse.

“My apologies, but I have somewhere I need to be.” Shiro says. No surprise there, best knight in the kingdom and all. Lance still can’t figure out why he came here to begin with. Lances family has ties to the crown, and they are powerful, but not that much. Shiro puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder, prompting the younger man to look at him.

“Talk to you soon?”

“Yeah.” What a voice, hoarse like he just woke up or just don’t talk all that much. Lance needs to get a grip. Keith living here is only gonna mean trouble, no matter how hot he is. Lance gets exhausted at the mere thought at having to keep their charade up at home. This is a nightmare.

“Good luck.” With that Shiro turns around and leaves. Lance watches as Keith takes a deep breath before crossing the threshold of the door. He comes to a stop after a few steps, looking around in the hall. Lance scratches the back of his neck, not entirely sure what to do?

“That's all your luggage or should we be expecting more later?” Lance nods towards the single back over the other's shoulder.

“No this is all.” Lance blinks dumbly, there can't be more than a few changes of clothes in the back, does he really own that little? Growing up surrounded by more wealth than anybody needs, he can hardly imagine it. 

“Okay then… let me show you your room.” Thank god they have extras. Lance begins to lead the way down the hallway. Hopefully, he can brief Hunk and Pidge on the situation while Keith settles in. They really are in trouble this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith and klance was not part of the original plan (not that I had much of one, or do now) but I just couldn't help myself.
> 
> If you have any ideas for funny pranks, feel free to leave them in the comments. I could use the help and would really appreciate it.


End file.
